We'll Be Family Again
by emmacortana
Summary: 'One day,' Jason said as an oath in his head. 'One day, I will find you, Lia. And than we can be family again.' Family. Jason liked the sound of that. Now a collection of one shots about Grace sibling bonding. Warning, an overly cute two year old Jason.


**Hey guys! It's Emma, and I'm back with another one shot! This one is about Jason and Thalia. I've always loved the idea of them acting like this, of Thalia having a brother who she loved more than the world. So, voila. This is taken right before The Lost Hero.**

* * *

The sky thundered fiercely. Lightning streaked across the sky, illuminating the clouds for a moment.

Jason whimpered as yet another lightning flashed. He was alone, sitting up in his crib. His blanket was bunched in his small, chubby hands, and he was listening to branches scraping his window.

He jumped as thunder rumbled. He thought the thunder almost sounded like words. It sounded like "geeks", "camp" and "mans". The voice was almost comforting, if not for the sudden shouts that came from the thunder.

Jason kicked his blankets to make a small stool. He stood up, only wobbling slightly. He put his thumb in his mouth, and walked to the blankets, somewhat steadily. He used the blankets as a boost, and reached up to climb over the crib walls.

Jason was quite intelligent, and his strength rivalled of one twice his age. He fell off the top of the wall and landed on the ground with a thump.

He cried out, and then slowly pushed himself into a crawling position. He began to crawl towards the door. Thalia always left the door open, as she knew how much he hated cramp spaces.

He crawled through the door, and paused. The hall looked so big. He pushed himself up with his hands easily. It was much easier to do so on a hard surface. He toddled down the hall, and stopped by the familiar door, covered in his crayon doodles.

Thalia's room.

The door was slightly ajar, as always. He pushed the door open with all his strength, and then walked in. There was now a sliver of light flooding in from the hallway.

Jason tried to climb the bed, but it was too high. Thalia was sleeping, and tossing like she always did. Jason had to duck because she swung her arm right above him.

Jason remembered something! There was a stool in Thalia's bathroom because she couldn't reach the shower nozzle. Jason scooched to the bathroom, and into the shower, where he found soaps and shampoo that smelled funny.

He returned with a small blue plastic stool, as tall as his waist. He had to push the stool all the way to her bed.

He slowly climbed up the stool. It was slippery and wet, but he somehow managed. Than standing on his tippy toes, he was able to reach the edge of the bed. He held on tightly, his face determined, and his feet climbed onto the wooden bed rest. From there, it was easy. He held on to Thalia's leg, as he wiggled onto the warm bed.

He sat up triumphantly on the mattress, and than scooched, still sitting down, to Thalia's arms. He wrapped them around him, and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Jason?" Thalia said groggily, as she tightened her arms around her baby brother. Jason snuggled in closer to her, feeling safe.

Thunder shouted again, and Jason pressed his face onto Thalia's shoulder, feeling scared once more.

Thalia jumped slightly. The storm had started after she fell asleep. Silent understanding creeped through her, as she stroked her scared brother's soft blond hair.

"It's alright, Jase." She cooed reassuringly. "You don't have to fear storms. The storms fear you." She poked his heart, and said "You're the prince of the skies. The thunder and lightning obeys you. You have nothing to be afraid of."

Thalia stood up, cradling Jason in her arms.

"We can watch the storm together." She said, than shushed his protests. "I'll protect you. Don't worry."

She gathered blankets and made a small bed in front of a window, and pulled the curtains to the side. She also got his small stuffed animal, a miniature eagle, and gave it to him. Jason clutched the eagle with both hands.

And than, while rocking Jason in her arms, Thalia watched the storm rage on. She held on to her treasured brother as he slowly relaxed. He suddenly began to feel tired, and his eyes drooped. His movements slurred.

Thalia smiled at him, her striking blue eyes meeting his. "Do you hear the thunder, Jase?"

Jason nodded. Thunder sounded again, but this time, he did not flinch. Instead, he leaned towards his beloved sister.

"That's your father, the king of the skies, talking to you. You have nothing to be afraid of, my little prince. The thunder is how he is telling you he loves you."

Jason sleepily smiled. He felt reassured. His father was out there, looking after him. And his sister was right beside him. This was all he had needed.

"And the lightning, that's your dad's love for his perfect son. He has to much love to contain in his heart, so he lets some of it go occasionally, to make room for more. See how many lightning flashes there is? That's how much he loves you. Enough to create a whole storm for his son."

Jason's eyelids continued to droop until they were fully shut, his breathing even. He had no blankets, but Thalia's love kept him warm, as he clutched the eagle tight. He was the prince of storms, and he had nothing to be afraid of.

He knew because his sister said so.

* * *

Jason woke up to the thunder. Where had that memory come from? He supposed it could've been a dream, but he was fairly certain that this was one of the precious few memories of his long lost sister left.

He sadly lay down, and stared up at the ceiling. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed, but he no longer was scared of any storms. His thoughts wondered to his sister. He remembered her silky black hair, her piercing blue eyes, a matching set of his own, and her soft hands as she picked him up and hugged him. Her embrace was a little too tight, and it was hard to breathe, but that was the best type of hug. Her voice was soothing as she got rid of the spider, or brushed his hair back with her hands. He remembered the feeling of clouds and being up in the sky, watching a park go by like a car ride. He saw his sister fighting their mother, crying and screaming.

And he remembered feeling the loss, at losing the only person who he'd loved more than himself. Even at the young age of two.

But that was twelve years ago. He knew why he had to go. He was a demigod. Thalia was not. If he had stayed, he would've attracted monsters to their house. Horrible, sickening monsters who would love to kill his sister, just for the heck of it. He wouldn't even be trained. It would have been impossible to ward off the monsters. He would indirectly kill them all.

But he couldn't help but wonder... What if? What if he had stayed with Thalia? She should be twenty-two right now. What date was her birthday, again? Oh, right. December 22nd, 1987. She'd be turning twenty-two two weeks later.

"Happy early birthday, Lia." Jason said weakly.

He told himself to stop thinking about this. His sister was long gone, and he was now Praetor of Camp Jupiter. He had his duty to fulfill, and he coudn't waste his time on wistful dreams and useless emotions.

He told himself that, but he couldn't obey.

 _One day,_ Jason said as an oath in his head. _One day, I will find you, Lia. And than we can be family again._

Family. Jason liked the sound of that.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this, and hopefully I'll see you next time. Bye!**

 **Love, Emma.**


End file.
